


Desire and Hope

by mementomoe



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M, Modeling, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mementomoe/pseuds/mementomoe





	Desire and Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/gifts).



 

"So, what do you think? It's just a sketch for now, but I quite like how it turned out."

 

"Um..."

**"You got my abs wrong."**

"Looks good."

 

"I see!" ♪♪♪ "Perhaps we should retire to the bedroom so I can make a thorough close-up examination?"


End file.
